Alone
by KaliKane
Summary: Sabrina Grimm had the bad habit of pushing people away. She pushed everyone away. And well, she didnt expect to see a -now adult- fairy boy turn up on her birthday. And she certainly didnt expect a gift. Oneshot for now.
1. chapter 1

Sabrina Grimm has the awful habit of pushing people away. Maybe not all at once, but slowly she removes herself from the lives of those she loves. There's no real reason for it, I suppose she just never wanted to be around when they got bored of her.

The first person she pushed away was her grandmother. She never seemed to figure out why. Her calls became less frequent, and she rarely visited that town. In the next years Sabrina learned she rather missed her granny, her cooking, her soft words, she missed her everything.

The next was Uncle Jake (and by relation Puck too)

It was harder to push them away because of their already rare conversations. But she made less and less effort to ever contact them at all. Sabrina missed the midnight coffees they'd share, and the ridiculous conversations and jokes. Hell, she even missed being pranked every once in a while.

Next was her parents and Basil. She just supposed they didn't need her anymore, they had Basil to raise. She calls them every holiday still, but she never comes around to celebrate. She misses their hugs, their smiles, and well she missed their everything too.

The last person she pushed away was Daphne. Now that is truly hard to believe, I know. The once inseparable Grimm sisters haven't talked in well over a year and a half, and that phone call was more to assure they both were still living. Sabrina missed Daphne's joy, her laugh, even the ridiculous made up words. She missed Daphne.

So Sabrina shoved herself into her work, she was climbing the ladder rapidly. She soon became the best Everafter lawyer in New York, at only 27 years Old! That's where she was now, work, though it was 8 O'clock at night. There was this case she was struggling to get her head around. Sighing she gave up and put the papers back in their file, shoved it in her bag, put on her coat, turned off the singular light, and walked out. The air was bitingly cold as it was the middle of the winter. She walked to her car and drove along the icy roads.

Her apartment was clean, and a bit sparsely decorated. Her living room was just a couch, tv, small table, and a desk for the projects she brought home. Pulling the file out she slammed it on the desk.

 _Screw it_ she thought _it's my day, I shouldn't be working_

Something I forgot to mention, today was Sabrina Grimms 28th birthday.

By now she had gotten used to spending it alone. She peels herself out of her tight work attire and into faded grey sweatpants and a t-shirt. Sabrina was just getting settled, having just finished making herself a hot chocolate, when the doorbell rang. An unfamiliar sound, she can't even remember the last time she had visitors. She opened the door, and standing there in all his glory, was the fairy boy himself.

"What are you doing here?" She asked weakly, unsure of what news he must be bringing her.

"Well its your birthday isn't it?" He had the same smirk as always plastered on his face. He was older now, probably about the same age as her.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why you're here." She said locking eyes with him, getting some of her fire back. He pushed past her looking around her apartment. He whistled then looked back at her.

"Why are you here?" She asked again. His smirk fell, ever so slightly.

"It's your birthday, I thought I'd come say hello."

"Well you've said it, now it's time to say goodbye."

He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Throwing me out so soon? How terribly sad Grimm." He looked around again. "I thought I'd hang for a while."

She glared at him , "I'm not in the mood." She said, "I'd rather be alone."

"Why?" He asked, all traces of his smirk gone. "Don't you remember when you were younger, you always wanted to have your family around you. They were your everything."

She only looked down, almost ashamed.

"Tell me why Sabrina. Why do you insist on being alone?"

"I'm not alone." Sabrina said, though her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Yes you are," he suddenly sounded, angry? "You alienated everyone you loved. And now? You're all alone."

She shook her head, "Get out."

He walked to the door, his eyes burning holes into her. "We are all at your parents, if you want to come around. Goodbye Grimm." Puck said, and disappeared out of sight.

She made her way to the couch, right about where Puck was standing. And hidden from view was a box, colourfully wrapped in paper that said "Happy Birthday" all over it in different colours. Her breath hitched. No, Sabrina was not going to cry, not over a stupid present

On the note read

 _It's from all of us._ Is Pucks Messy writing.

She sat down on the couch. She hadn't heard from any of them in months. Some of them had been years. Should she open it?

 _Yes_

 _No_

 _Yes_

 _No_

 _Just hurry up and do it_

 _Oh don't you dare._

Thoughts jumped back and forth through Sabrina's head, and before she could chicken out, she grabbed it and ripped of part of the paper. The box was brown and cardboard and inside was, more boxes? On top was a letter, well not exactly it was a paper, with names and phone numbers and details about their jobs and cars and clothes and everything. There was a name for everyone, even Granny Relda. Sabrina smiled, she swore that woman was going to outlive them all. A tear rolled down her cheek, and another, and another. She put the paper down on her table and reached for a box. The top read _From Uncle J_ the box was simple, small, and light. She took the top off and inside was one of the most gorgeous rings she'd ever seen. It had a gold band but a purple stone set in the centre. she smiled and slipped it on her index finger, it fit perfectly.

The next box read _FROM BASIL the box was blue, her favourite. The box was slightly larger than the last. Inside was a pair of dark tinted sunglasses. There was a tag on them, written by Basil to hide the identity of the one, the only, Queen of Sneaks. She laughed, she didn't even remember telling him those stories._

The next one was labeled _With love, Mom and Dad._ The surface of the box was large, but had very little depth. She took off the lid, and a sob escaped her throat. Inside was Sabrina's favourite childhood book. _Wherever you go, my love will find you._ She sobbed for a few minutes. Before flipping through and rereading the book.

The box marked _Granny Relda_ simply included a journal, not a Grimm diary, but a journal. There was a tag on this one too, it read: _I know how busy you are liebling, hopefully this will be of use._

She flipped through it, pages and pages of ruled paper. Granny always was one for practical gifts.

The next one was labeled _Love Daphne_ in a large loopy script. The box wasn't all that large but inside it was a book, labeled _The Tale of The Beautiful, Wonderful, Courageous, Brave, And Talented Grimm Sisters._ Indeed the book was of them and their lives thoughout the years. She smiled as she flipped to a page and just read the words.

 _Ferrets! Like a MILLION FERRETS!_

Sabrina decided she would read the book later, when she was at less of a risk of staining the pages with the tears that were rapidly falling down Sabrina's cheeks.

The last box was green and in huge bold letters was written THE TRICKSTER KING with a very badly drawn crown beside it. She opened the box away from her face, afraid of any goo that might fly out. But inside was a box of green hair dye, scribbled in it was: _do it for me this time, will ya?_ She laughed, and underneath it was a pressed flower. It had a note that said, _the flowers from the woods, right around my glorious trash throne. LONG LIVE THE TRICKSTER KING._ She laughed and looked at all that was around her,should she? She couldn't. There's no way. But maybe... that's it she was going to do it. And now, before she lost her Mojo. Sabrina dried her tears, changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater, and left her house.

Driving was hard, partially due to the darkness, partially due to the silver lining her eyes.

A familiar house came into view, though it's not one she saw recently, she'd know it anywhere. She pulled up, and walked to the door. She knocked and waited. And when her father opened the door, well she barely had time so say hello before she was pulled into a bone shattering hug.

She was home.

 **A/N- Alright first of all I didn't proofread this so sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Secondly I should probably put the disclaimer that none of these characters are mine**

 **Thirdly this was based off a quote I saw that was 'You alienated everyone you loved. And now? You're alone'**

 **Lastly I might make a part 2 I might not, let me know if you would like to see that.**

 **Note: I'm a new writer so it might have been horrible idk.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina Grimm could barely breathe as Henry Grimm crushed her in a bone shattering hug and sobbed on her shoulder.

"Hi dad," She choked out weakly as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Hey brina," He said as he pulled away, his tears eyes meeting hers.

" Henry? Who is it?" Called from inside the house as footsteps pulled closer and Veronica came into view.

"Mom!" Sabrina choked out, tears spilling onto her cheeks. Veronica all but shoved Henry out of the way in the haste to reach her daughter and crushed her into a hug, dragging her inside and slamming the door.

"What's with all this slamming for?" A sleepy voice Murmered from the living room as sleepy feet shuffled from the living room.

"She was having a nap," Veronica whispered into Sabrina's ear, a smile lighting up her face. Daphne Grimm turned out of the living room and faced the foyer. Her eyes went from tired to shocked, to angry, to happy, and then she started crying. She ran toward her sister and barreled into her, knocking the wind out of her. Daphne started sobbing loudly on Sabrina's shoulder, "you're in so much trouble Brina, when I stop crying I'll- i'll- I don't know but I'll do something."

Daphne leaned away from the crying Sabrina.

"I missed you," Sabrina said honestly.

"I missed you too, now come on!" Daphne replies, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the living room. It was cozy, with warmed toned furniture and walls, there was a couch and two armchairs, and cushions strewn on the floor where others must've been sitting. In the corner, nestled between two bookshelves was a chess table where Red and Canis were sitting. In one armchair was Uncle Jake and in the other was Granny Relda. Jake was on his feel within seconds, and before she could blink life's Sabrina up and twirled her around. A startled laugh left her throat, "Oh put me down! I'm gonna get dizzy!" When Jake finally obliged she made her way over to Granny Relda, tears were pooling in her eyes as she murmered, "oh liebling." Sabrina scooped the old woman into her arms and embraced her for ten long seconds before moving on and embracing Canis and Red in turn. Everyone shoved Sabrina onto the couch and started bombarding her with questions and stern looks, that lost their fire with the tears of joy leaking down their cheeks.

"BRINA!" Came a loud voice from the stairs and footsteps pounding across the floor and her younger brother made his way towards her. She was scooped into a hug similar to Jakes, guess it was a family thing. The Grimm family sat there for a few minutes, crying and laughing, scolding and joking.

One more set of footsteps entered the room, as well as the crunching of what was undoubtedly popcorn. Sabrina turned her head towards the kitchen.

"Hey stinky, glad you made it." He said with his mouth overflowing with half chewed chips. Sabrina crinkled her nose in disgust, before doing the most suprising this of all. She brushed away the arms of loose embraces and stood up. Slowly she made her way over to where the fairy boy stood, half between the kitchen and the living room, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His eyes practically bugged out of his head before slowly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear, and he unconsciously shivered. He hoped she didn't notice, but based on the curve of her lips as she pulled away, she most definitely did.

"Happy birthday Sabrina," was exclaimed by every mouth in the room, spurring a new wave of tears to spring to the blonde girls eyes.

"We love you," Veronica said, her eyes and voice soft.

"And don't you dare push away again," Daphne scolded after removing the palm of her hand from her mouth.

"I won't, I promise." She promised, sinking back into their embraces again.

 **A/N so I did it? It's not great but I wrote it quickly so don't flame too hard on it. It's not the most satisfying ending, but I always encourage readers continuing the stories how they wish so everyone gets the ending they want.**

 **Also I didn't proof read this one either so I'm sure there's a bunch of mistakes.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Lizzie.**


End file.
